In its 1988 report, Mapping Our Genes, the Office of Technology Assessment recognized the wide range of ethical and legal issues which will arise from mapping and sequencing the human genome: All human beings have a vital interest in the social and ethical implications of mapping and sequencing the human gemone. . . These extend beyond considerations of scientific efficiency and involve the interest of patients, research subjects, physicians, academicians, lawyers, entrepreneurs, and politicians. . . These questions are complex and are not likely to be resolved in the near future. It will therefore be necessary to ensure that some means for explicity addressing issues attends scientific work. As scientific work proceeds, it is imperative that we begin to think seriously and carefully about the broad array of issues certain to be raised by the genome projects. Some of these broad areas include commercial applications, patent and trademark law, employment, insurance, reproduction, and the clinical practice of medicine. Although much has been written in the scientific literature about the genome, there is very little legal writing on the subject. An important starting point is to get an overview of the numerous legal, social, political, and ethical issues raised by the genome project. Once these broad areas are identified and outlined, then the next steps of analysis and policy formulations can begin. The proposed project would further these goals through professional and scholarly interaction, public education, and the preparation of valuable documents.